narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuro Kagami
Kagami Kuro (鏡 黒, Kagami Kuro) ("Black")'' '' is a OC/FC made by InsaneChild. She's a Chuunin in Konohagakure, and Team Kakashi is protecting her from Akatsuki. Background Kuro was born in Konoha with her mom. Her dad had went off with some girl to Kirigakure when she was born. When she was 3 her mom died at the hands of a rogue-nin on a mission. She started living on her own then. When she went to the Academy, she didn't make any friends to people and kepted her distance by sitting in the back row, by the windows. She became friends with one girl named Uiharu, who didn't do so good at anything. Kuro helped her, but when they were 8, Uiharu moved away. The kids would ask her if she wanted to hang out, but she always denied. Personality Kuro can be described as a "girl living in the future". The hokage stated she can be used to Konoha 30 years from now. Aside from being a girl living in the future, she can also be blunt when giving her opinions, and this has caused her to be at odds with Sakura once. She is equally blunt and honest when it comes to her friends or crushes, oblivious (or rather, uncaring) of the discomfort that her aggressive expression about her friends to other people. Although usually laid-back and friendly, Kuro portrays determination and confidence in her own abilities when she encounters enemies, even to those whom she knows is more powerful than herself. To her credit, she is an honorable girl who keeps her word, is kind to children, and shares with Naruto the same ironclad sense of justice that makes neither of them ever back down in the face of adversity. In battle, her moves can be difficult to read as her humorous remarks often serve as a diversion; this in turn, combined with her cunning style of combat, can prove to be a deadly combination. She is also somewhat vicious and possesses a blood-thirsty nature, indicating that she enjoys taking away the life of someone as if she was destined to end them. Appearance Kuro is a girl with auburn hair tied into two pigtails; the rest of her hair is left to hang as two rows of fringes divided in the middle. Her pigtails are tied in place by a red bow each. In part I; She wears a white tank-top, with a black and white striped bra that doesn't have straps. She has black shorts that go down to above her knee, and normal ninja shoes. Part II; She wears a green-blue jacket with yellow sleeves, some jean shorts, black and grey stripped leggings, and boots. She is now also armed with a tanto which she wears above her Medical pouch. She also has a needle pouchs strapped on each thigh. Ablitities Her ability is instant teleportation and she is called a Teleporter (空間移動テレポート能力者 Kūkan Idō (Terepōto) Nōryokusha, lit. "Space Manipulation User") because of this. Such an ability allows her to teleport herself and anything in her possession a certain distance in the blink of an eye. Tsunade stated that her powers do have limits, being able to transport a total weight of 130.7 kilograms, to a distance of 81.5 meters from herself. At first in Part I; she could teleport people or objects, but not herself. She was afraid of teleporting into a wall or get one part of herself inside something. She later lost that fear when Tsunade trained her with Sakura. She is able to teleport objects inside designated targets, allowing her to "throw" the darts she carries on her thighs with perfect accuracy. One disadvantage of her power is that she has to concentrate on where she, the object(s), and/or person she holds will be teleported to, while working out the spacial co-ordinates of jumping between 3-dimensional and 11-dimensional space, so any disturbance in her concentration will render her powers useless. Aside from her powers, Kuro mainly relies on her Taijutsu, which emphasizes throws and take-downs that compensate for her small size. Kuro specifically focuses on drop kicks especially. Taijutsu she proves to be skilled in close combat and is proficient with using an array of concealed weapons. she makes use of explosive tags and strips of a tape-like explosive to create fuses that can cut through various objects. She also connects explosive tags to dolls stuffed with explosives. In fact, this array of traps is always pre-planned, unless it was a attack she didn't know about and kept some in her medical pouch just in-case. She has a hidden stiletto in her left shoe. Status Part I Part II Trivia *She doesn't like green peas. *She has the habit of often using the term "Kekkyoku," which can be translated as "Basically" or "In the end" in her speech. Much to Sakura's displeasure\ *Kuro's hobbies are playing trivia games, Making sure she keeps a clean face saying it's "A girls true beauty." and memorizing new material for her medical studies. Category:DRAFT